Préquelle en Sardou - Aller simple vers le passé de Kumi-no-Kotoba
by Indocile
Summary: Avec l'aimable autorisation de Kumi-no-Kotoba voici un recueil de SongFic qui sont des préquelles de son texte de "Aller simple vers le passé". . . Merci Kumi-no-Kotoba
1. Chap I - Elle pleure son homme

Mon compagnon apprécie beaucoup cette chanson de Michel Sardou. Il est capable de l'écouter en boucle. Elle est très triste, mais je trouve également magnifique. C'est ma première SongFic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les paroles de la chanson sont de Michel Sardou et Didier Barbelivien. La musique est de Jacques Revaux. Les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Le texte en prose est de moi. L'inspiration vient de **Kumi-no-kotoba** qui a accepté que je rédige une préquelle sous la forme d'une songfic au chapitre I de son histoire "**Aller simple vers le passé**"... Merci merci merci merci merci à toi. Merci pour ton accord. Merci pour ton soutien. Merci pour tes commentaires. Merci pour ta gentillesse. Merci d'être toi. Euh je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais, merci...

* * *

**Elle pleure son homme.**

Ils ont décidé que tu étais mort. Je ne peux y croire. Ce n'est que mensonge. C'est une très mauvaise blague que l'on me joue. Elle n'a que trop duré. Voici plusieurs jours qu'ils insistent à vouloir me faire croire à leur chimère. Nous nous sommes fiancés. Tu es mon homme. Tu es ma vie. Tu ne peux mourir sans quoi je le saurai. C'est écrit au plus profond de moi. Tu vis encore. Je les entends, mais ne les écoute. Je sens ta présence. Je me retourne. J'observe. Je ne parviens à te voir. Mais j'en suis sûre. J'en suis certaine. Tu es là et me diras bientôt que tout ceci n'est que mascarade. Pourquoi mes yeux pleurent ainsi ? Je garde les joues humides de ton absence. Tu me fais souffrir de n'être là. Tu me fais souffrir d'ainsi m'abandonner.

_Elle pleure son homme._  
_Debout dans la foule, _  
_Ses larmes qui coulent, _  
_Son corps qui frissonne :_

Je ne parviens pas à y croire. Passent les heures, passent les minutes, passent les secondes, passent les gens. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Je voudrais me fondre dans la masse. N'être plus. N'être rien. C'est à la fois si semblable et si différent. Mon cœur me serre. Mon corps en tremble. Ô Drago où es-tu ? Pourquoi ne me réponds tu pas ? Je suis presque sûre que tu es là. Je courbe l'échine un peu plus. Je courbe le dos. Je courbe la tête. Sans toi je ne suis rien Drago. Pourquoi me laisses-tu avec eux qui hurlent ta mort ? Mon corps te cherche. Mon âme te guette. Mon cœur t'attend. Mon être se désespère que finisse ce cortège.

_Elle pleure son homme._  
_Elle lui parle encore_  
_Mais celui qui dort_  
_N'entend plus personne._

Ils veulent me faire croire que tu reposes dans cette boîte que je n'ai pas choisie. Ils essayent de me convaincre que tu ne reviendras pas. Je t'en prie mon amour. Prouve leur qu'ils ont tort. Ne me laisse pas ainsi Drago. Ne me laisse pas sans vie. Sans toi, rien ne sert de poursuivre. Les entends-tu parler de toi au passé ? Ils veulent déjà me présenter quelqu'un ou plus tôt me mettre avec un autre. Ô mon trésor, reviens à moi. Montre leur la vérité. Ne me laisse ainsi agoniser au milieu d'eux. Je m'en fous d'eux, c'est toi que je veux...

_Elle pleure un homme._  
_Les autres elle s'en fout._  
_Elle pleure son amour jusqu'au bout._

Écoute les parler. Ils sont tous là. Ils n'y a rien pour les retenir. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Pourquoi ne leur donnes-tu pas l'ordre d'arrêter tout cela ? C'est débile de leur part que de te faire passer mort. Je le sais moi que tu n'es pas mort. Tu as dû être retenu quelque part. Tu es juste en retard. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Pourquoi j'ai ce poids au fond de moi ? Pourquoi mon cœur se serre encore un peu plus ? Pourquoi semble-t-il se laisser avoir par leur mensonge ? Ô Drago je t'en supplie reviens moi. Tu vois, je te supplie. Aller cessons ce jeu maudit.

_Ils parlent de lui, _  
_Tous ses copains, _  
_Tous ses amis._  
_Ils en disent du bien._

Ils parlent, ils parlent, ils parlent. Je n'écoute même plus leurs mots. Leurs suppliques à un défunt qui n'est pas. Si tu les voyais... Mais je suis sûre de toute façon que tu les vois et les entends. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont pour certains. Pour d'autres je ne cherche même pas à savoir. Mes propres amis semblent tellement différents d'eux-mêmes... Je ne veux plus les écouter déblatérer des mensonges sur ta mort. Écoute-les. Ils encensent comme le plus grand des héros. Mais tu es un héros. Tu es mon héros. Enlève-moi ! Sauve-moi de ce cauchemar ! Toi mon héros, viens me récupérer sur ton fier destrier ou même sur un balais. Je vaincrais ma peur du vide pour toi mon héros...

_Elle entend leurs voix._  
_Elle ne les voit pas._  
_Elle les reconnaîtra demain._

Regarde un peu cette caisse vide qu'ils ont apportée. Ils m'ont forcé à venir ici. Le cimetière du Père Lachaise. Je n'aurai pas dû venir. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Je te cherche dans la foule. Pourquoi n'apparais tu pas comme dans mes films moldus que l'on regarde ensemble. Je déteste les fleurs. Je déteste les gens. Je déteste les larmes. Je déteste ton absence. Mais ùµ$£*% où es-tu ? Drago. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Je te sens. Je le sais. Tu es vivant. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Mon amour. Mon trésor. Ma vie. Montre-toi je t'en prie. Enlace-moi. Fais-moi oublier cette maudit farce.

_Elle pleure son homme._  
_C'est lui qui s'en va, _  
_Lui qui n'aimait pas_  
_Les fleurs les couronnes._

Pourquoi personne ne rit de cette blague ? Il n'y a que moi pour ne pas y croire ? Il n'y a que moi qui ne suis pas dans la confidence ? Même Fred et Georges ne rient pas. Il y a un problème. Ce n'est pas possible. Non. Drago. Démens le moment présent s'il te plaît. Drago. Je... Je ne veux pas y croire. Je n'y croirai pas. Je veux te voir. Il n'y a qu'une caisse vide ici. J'en suis sûre. Tu ne peux pas être là-dedans. Réponds-moi mon amour. Si je tends la main je dois pouvoir toucher ce cercueil. Je leur prouverai que tu es en vie mon amour. Drago. Drago. Drago. Réponds-moi.

_Elle pleure son homme_  
_Avant que la terre_  
_Ne le rende à la terre._  
_Au ciel y a personne._

Tu ne peux pas m'avoir abandonnée ainsi. C'est impossible. C'est impensable. C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. Je vais ouvrir les yeux et tu seras là. Drago. Si tu me quittes ainsi le monde s'écroule. Mon monde s'effondre. Je n'ai plus lieu d'être. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors je souhaite rejoindre cette boîte en bois. Si j'attends suffisamment longtemps ils tourneront la tête à un moment et je pourrais sauter dans ce trou béant devant moi. Je vais te rejoindre si vraiment tu es mort. Je veux mourir à tes côtés si vraiment tu es parti.

_Elle pleure un homme._  
_Les autres, elle s'en fout._  
_Elle pleure son amour jusqu'au bout._

Mon chemisier est trempé. J'ai fait comme tous les jours ce matin encore. Je t'ai piqué ton parfum pour en mettre sur mes vêtements. Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que mon aveu ne provoque pas une énième dispute inutile et futile ? D'habitude tu joues à l'homme blessé par un affront. Comme si je t'avais volé tout ton or à Gringotts. Puis tu me souris dès que je te traite d'égoïste avec un regard malicieux. Tu me mets au défi de par tes yeux. Aucun mot n'est prononcé ensuite. Mais tout est dit. Nous parlons sans un son. Nos corps se rencontrent et c'est le début d'un tango endiablé. Drago. J'ai mis ton parfum. Drago. Réagis bon sang...

_Elle pleure son homme._  
_Elle vivra pour lui._  
_Elle sent qu'en elle il est en vie._

Tu veux que je t'avoue pour une fois de plus j'étais chez Ginny ? C'est pour ça que tu fais la tête. Tu as mis en scène ton enterrement pour me punir de ne pas avoir été là à ton retour de mission ? Drago. S'il te plaît. Parle-moi. Regarde-moi. Où es-tu ? Drago... Tu sais. Mourir finalement je ne peux pas. Pas par manque de courage. Non. Mais si tu es vraiment parti et que je meurs, il n'y aura plus aucune trace de toi et de notre amour. Tu sais mon cœur, si j'étais chez Ginny l'autre jour, c'était pour lui parler de ce que je voulais t'annoncer à ton retour. Tu vis en moi Drago. Tu vas être papa.

_Les gens la prennent, _  
_Lui tiennent la main_  
_Comme si sa peine_  
_Était leur chagrin._

Je ne cherche plus à comprendre. Je vois la scène comme si j'étais à l'extérieur de celle-ci. Je m'effondre contre ce qu'ils appellent ton cercueil. Je suis appuyée dessus. Ma main gauche sur mon ventre, ma main droite sous mon visage et mon corps penché sur là où ils disent être ton corps. Drago. Nous allons être parents. Ron m'enlace. Il veut me remettre debout. Il me promet d'être toujours là pour moi. Il me jure de me faire à nouveau sourire. Il me promet que jamais il ne me quittera. Il me jure de me rendre heureuse et de tarir mes larmes.

_Elle voit leurs visages._  
_Elle manque de courage_  
_Pour leur dire qu'elle ira bien._

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de rassurer les gens. Je ne veux pas leur épargner une quelconque peine. Aujourd'hui je ne suis là pour personne, sauf notre bébé. Regarde les mon amour. Que tu sois ici ou là-bas je suis sûre que tu les vois. Je n'ai pas le courage de me relever. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Aujourd'hui j'ai mal. Je suis tombée dans tes bras. Aujourd'hui tu n'es pas là.

_Elle pleure son homme, _  
_Ses yeux et sa bouche, _  
_Ses mains qui la touchent, _  
_La nuit, comme personne._

Drago. Mon amour. Mon trésor. Ma vie. Mon cœur. De retour à la maison, je fonds en larmes sur notre lit. Ton absence prend toute son ampleur. Tu n'es donc plus là. Tu sais je ne réalise pas encore. Drago. Ton t-shirt sur le lit me rappelle ton odeur et me rappelle nos heures de corps à corps; il sent l'homme. Il sent le mâle, mais il sent aussi ton parfum, ton odeur, ton corps. Si je ferme les yeux je me rappelle encore chacune de tes caresses. Je revis chacun de tes baisers. Je pleure comme à chacun de tes départs. Je pleure car maintenant je sais. Je pleure car à présent j'ai compris. Je n'accepte toujours pas d'y croire, mais tu n'es plus là. Qui va me caresser la joue avant de partir au loin ?

_Elle pleure son homme, _  
_Pas un souvenir_  
_Héros ou martyr_  
_Mais quelqu'un qui donne._

Mort en mission. Ils n'ont pas voulu me donner de détails, même après plusieurs mois tu sais. Ron est là pour moi comme il l'a promis. Il m'a même juré de s'occuper de notre enfant comme s'il était le sien. Il sera un bon père c'est certain. Mais il ne sera pas toi. Quand je pose la main sur mon ventre en pensant à toi je ressens des coups de pied. Bébé pense aussi à toi. Je lui parle de toi tous les jours. Mes larmes coulent à chaque fois. Je veux qu'il soit fier de toi. Je lui raconte tes exploits. Je lui ai raconté notre haine puis notre amour. Je lui raconterai toujours quel père merveilleux tu aurais été.

_Elle pleure un homme._  
_Les autres elle s'en fout._  
_Elle n'avait qu'un homme, après tout._

C'est une petite fille Drago que nous allons avoir. Je sais déjà qu'elle sera magnifique. Je suis sûre que ton orgueil de Malefoy doit être gonflé. Cela prouve encore que tu ne fais rien comme les autres Malefoy. Tu as choisi la lumière au lieu de courber l'échine devant un maître des ténèbres. Tu m'as fait une fille alors que tous se targuent de n'avoir eu que des garçons. Drago. Mon amour. Je sais que tu veilles sur nous de là où tu es. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Mais je sais qu'à travers moi et elle, tu es toujours là. Tu vis mon amour. Tu vis...

_Elle pleure un homme._  
_Elle vivra pour lui._  
_Elle sent qu'en elle il est en vie.  
_

* * *

Tadam !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
Merci encore à Kumi...


	2. Chap 2 - Je vole

Comme la première préquelle a semblait plaire et que **Kumi-no-kotoba** est d'accord pour que je continue voici une seconde SongFic qui est également une préquelle de son histoire **Aller simple vers le passé**.

Sardou a composé seul cette chanson qui parle de manière un peu ambigüe de la fugue et du suicide (ça dépend du point de vue, personnellement je préfère dire que c'est la fugue...). Les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Le texte en prose est de moi. L'inspiration vient de **Kumi-no-kotoba** qui a donc accepté très gentillement que je rédige une seconde préquelle... Merci à toi. Merci tout plein...

* * *

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

RAR :  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**DelfineNotPadfoot** : Merci beaucoup pour cette pluie de compliments. Je suis très touchée et tellement ravie que cela t'ai plu. Merci également pour tes corrections je vais aller regarder à cela (j'ai pas encore eu le temps, ils ont pas voulu me le laisser au boulot :p) Merci encore à toi. J'espère que cette autre préquelle te plaira.

**LilyP. Wooz** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Kumi-no-kotoba** : je ne te dirais jamais assez merci de m'avoir permis d'écrire ces chapitres. Savoir qu'en plus cela te plaît c'est ma plus belle récompense. Merci merci merci merci merci encore...

* * *

**Je vole**

J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort en acceptant le poste de Langue de Plomb. Oh je ne suis pas réellement mort, mais ça sera ainsi pour le monde entier. Drago Malefoy n'est plus. Si mon père savait, il me jetterai lui-même l'avada, c'est certain. Je sais déjà que ma mère sera effondrée, son époux en prison, son fils déclaré mort... Mais je n'ai pas le choix... Si je veux que le monde soit meilleur je dois le faire. Je veux qu'Hermione vive en sécurité. Je veux que le nom des Malefoy ne soit plus traîner dans la boue. J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui j'arrête de vivre... Weasley m'a promis de prendre soin d'elle. J'ai envie de lui faire éclater la tête avec un sort d'enflure, mais le pire c'est que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire. Je sais qu'il l'aime lui aussi. Pas autant que moi, il n'est pas moi après tout, mais il saura la rendre heureuse j'en suis sûr. Je vais disparaître. Je vais la laisser vivre et faire le mort. Quelle expression sordide que celle-ci ! Mais c'est exactement cela. Pour ma famille, pour mes amis, pour ma fiancée, pour le monde sorcier, je serai mort.

_Mes chers parents_  
_Je pars_  
_Je vous aime mais je pars_  
_Vous n'aurez plus d'enfant_  
_Ce soir_

Pas besoin de sortir sa baguette. Pas besoin de prévoir une arme à feu moldue. Pas besoin d'un objet tranchant. Juste prendre mon balai. Juste prévoir quelques vêtements. Le strict minimum. Rien de plus. surtout ne pas prendre plus. Cela ressemblerait à une fuite alors que je dois être mort. Quelle idée j'ai eu de vouloir changer le monde ? Quelle idée de vouloir embellir la vie des sorciers ? Je dois disparaître tout bonnement pour leur bonheur. L'un des chanteurs d'Hermione clamait "Mourir pour des idées". C'est presque cela au final. Personne d'autre ne saura car personne ne comprendra. Déjà Weasley a du mal à comprendre. Il a bien enregistré l'information, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait tout saisi. Tout s'embrume dans mon esprit. Il est temps. Je resserre mes doigts autour de mon balai.

_Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole_  
_Comprenez bien je vole_  
_Sans fumée sans alcool_  
_Je vole je vole_

Un dernier regard sur Hermione avant de quitter notre chambre. Demain ce sera sa chambre. Et dans quelques temps, ça deviendra leur chambre. J'ai envie d'abandonner cette idée. Je veux faire machine arrière. Mais si je n'accomplis pas mon destin qui le fera pour moi ? J'ai du mal à respirer. Je relâche mes muscles et laisse mes bras pendre le long de mon corps. Arrivé dans le salon je réduis mon baluchon pour qu'il tienne dans ma poche, pas plus gros qu'un vif d'or. Il faut que j'avance. Je dois devenir Gryffondor l'espace d'un instant et avancer. Il est encore tôt. Le soleil n'a pas pointé le bout d'un rayon. Tout est calme. Sauf moi. Je m'apprête à mourir au yeux de tous et vivre cacher d'eux. Je m'apprête à renier ma vie pour leur faire vivre des instants de bonheur. Je me sens comme un voleur en quittant l'appartement à pas de loup...

_C'est jeudi il est 5 heures 5_  
_J'ai bouclé une petite valise_  
_Et je traverse doucement l'appartement endormi_  
_J'ouvre la porte d'entrée_  
_En retenant mon souffle_  
_Et je marche sur la pointe des pieds_  
_Comme les soirs_  
_Où je rentrais après minuit_  
_Pour ne pas qu'ils se réveillent_

J'ai failli craquer hier soir quand Hermione m'a demandé ce qui me tracassait. J'ai répondu que c'était ma future mission, mais que j'allais bien. Elle m'a souri, comme lorsqu'elle sait que je mens, mais n'a pas relevé. Je l'ai enlacée. J'ai caressé sa joue d'une main en essayant de rendre la caresse la plus tendre possible. Je l'ai embrassée comme si ma vie en dépendait et je suis aller me coucher une dernière fois dans notre lit. Comme si ma vie en dépendait... Ma vie n'en dépendait pas, mais ma vie s'arrêtera. En tout cas telle que je la connais. C'était comme un adieu. Elle m'a chuchoté son amour en arrivant dans le lit. Elle aurait voulu que je lui promette de revenir entier et vivant. J'ai fait semblant de dormir dès l'instant où elle est entrée dans la pièce. Cela aurait été trop difficile sans cela. C'est lâche. Mais je préfère être lâche que rompre une promesse que je sais déjà ne pas pouvoir tenir. Je ne reviendrai pas. Demain soir pour ma mie je serai sans vie.

_Hier soir à table_  
_J'ai bien cru que ma mère_  
_Se doutait de quelque chose_  
_Elle m'a demandé si j'étais malade_  
_Et pourquoi j'étais si pâle_  
_J'ai dis que j'allais très bien_  
_Tout à fait clair_  
_Je pense qu'elle a fait semblant de me croire_  
_Et mon père a souri_

En sortant de l'immeuble je suis passé à côté de ces engins moldus qui fleurissent peu à peu les rues sorcières. Des voitures. Calèches bien compliquées et peu esthétiques de mon point de vue, tellement pratiques et fiable du point de vue de ma douce. En y repensant je me sens de plus en plus fébrile. J'aurais pensé que cela aurait été plus douloureux, mais je n'ai qu'une boule à l'estomac. Rien de plus, rien de moins, peut-être que cela passera, peut-être que cela empirera. Je ne cherche pas à savoir, j'essaye de faire abstraction. Chaque pas me rapproche de ma mort. Même si elle ne sera que fictive je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la boîte en bois et satin qui devrait être ma dernière demeure. L'avenir m'attend et pour cela je dois mourir. Mourir pour l'avenir. Mourir pour eux. C'est presque grisant et en même temps tellement frustrant.

_En passant à côté de sa voiture_  
_J'ai ressenti comme un drôle de coup_  
_Je pensais que ce serait plus dur_  
_Et plus grisant un peu_  
_Comme une aventure_  
_En moins déchirant_

J'ai envie de rentrer en courant. Serrer Hermione dans mes bras. Elle voulait me parler de quelque chose. Elle a dit attendre mon retour demain soir. Que ce n'était rien de grave et que cela pouvait attendre. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas m'encombrer l'esprit. J'ai tant envie de savoir. Et en même temps je préfère être ignorant. J'aurais peur de ne plus savoir avancer vers ma mort comme un condamné au supplice de la planche des pirates. Je risquerai de rester et me terrer dans l'antre de ses bras. Merlin aide moi à trouver la force. Elle est tellement belle. J'ai manqué de me retourner. Heureusement je n'ai pas regardé en arrière. Il me faut avancer. Je vais mourir sans souffrir, du moins physiquement. Mon esprit s'embrume à nouveau. J'enjambe mon balai. Je tape du pied. Je m'élève. Direction le ministère. Direction une nouvelle vie. Y-a-t-il vraiment une vie après la mort ?

_Oh surtout ne pas se retourner_  
_S'éloigner un peu plus_  
_Il y a la gare_  
_Et après la gare_  
_Il y a l'Atlantique_  
_Et après l'Atlantique_

Partir pour ne plus revenir. J'ai l'impression que c'est injuste. J'ai l'impression que j'étouffe. Ma respiration est irrégulière, comme si j'allais vraiment rendre l'âme. Mais je pars et je reste en même temps. C'en est terminé des jeux d'adolescents. J'avance vers ma destinée. J'avance tel un condamné. J'avance vers ce pourquoi j'ai signé. Je me sens oppressé. Je me sens misérable alors que dans quelques heures on clamera ma mort en héros. Je vais défaillir. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je ne vais que mourir. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Ou peut-être est-ce le contraire ? Je ne dois plus être reconnu après aujourd'hui. Je ne dois plus être vu. J'ai l'impression que c'est le début de la fin.

_C'est bizarre cette espèce de cage_  
_Qui me bloque la poitrine_  
_Ça m'empêche presque de respirer_  
_Je me demande si tout à l'heure_  
_Mes parents se douteront_  
_Que je suis en train de pleurer_

Je ne sais plus si je fais bien. Ai-je pris la bonne décision ? Je serai vivant, mais je serai mort. À leurs yeux je ne serai plus qu'un corps, rien de plus. Grrr ses chanteurs moldus... Comment j'ai fait pour m'enticher d'une née moldue et la laisser me faire découvrir son monde ? Enticher ? Non j'en suis amoureux, j'en suis raide dingue, mais je la quitte pour le bien du monde sorcier. Je ne dois pas me retourner. Je ne dois pas regarder en arrière. Je ne dois pas faire machine arrière. Je me suis engagé. J'ai promis à ma patrie ma vie. Je veux que ce monde se relève et qu'elle puisse y vivre sans crainte. Avance Drago, avance ou tu renonceras. Et renoncer ce n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy. Avance vers ta mort fictive et ton nouveau destin de justicier dans l'ombre.

_Oh surtout ne pas se retourner_  
_Ni des yeux ni de la tête_  
_Ne pas regarder derrière_  
_Seulement voir ce que je me suis promis_  
_Et pourquoi et où et comment_

Je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Je suis plus fort que cela. Je le sais. Au final qu'est ce que la mort dans mon cas ? Je cesse d'exister pour ceux qui ne m'aimaient pas. Je deviens un souvenir pour ceux qui m'appréciaient. Pour les autres, ils n'y feront même pas attention. Je les entends déjà "Drago qui ?" ou encore "Ah bon il est mort ? Non je ne savais pas". Ah arrête de vouloir te retourner Drago, avance ! Foutu cœur ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de m'ouvrir à Hermione et de suivre ses conseils "Laisse battre ton cœur, écoute le..." Aujourd'hui je suis pris au piège entre ce cœur dont je ne voulais pas adolescent et ma conscience donc j'ignorais l'existence. Ah Hermione ! Que de changements tu as apporté à ma vie et à mon être... Mais c'est terminé pour le bien de l'humanité sorcière. Pour le bien d'Hermione. Pour le bien des derniers Malefoy. Il y a les droits et les devoirs, comme pour les elfes de maison. J'ai eu le droit d'aimer Hermione. J'ai le devoir mourir pour le bien de la société sorcière.

_Il est 7 heures moins 5_  
_Je me suis rendormi_  
_Dans ce train qui s'éloigne un peu plus_  
_Oh surtout ne plus se retourner_  
_Jamais_

J'y suis presque. Bientôt je serai, mais cesserai d'exister. J'atterrirai à l'ombre d'un mur du ministère, malgré la nuit je devrais être prudent. J'irai jusqu'à mon bureau que je viderai dans des cartons. Je ne dois rien garder de ma future vie passée. Je laisserai tout en plan comme si c'était un stagiaire qui s'en était occupé. J'irai dans le bureau des langues de plomb. On m'enverra prendre un train et s'en sera terminé. Je ne serai plus le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Je ne serai plus le fiancé d'Hermione Granger. Je ne serai plus un Serpentard. Je ne serai plus Drago Malefoy. Je serai mort, aux yeux de tous. En attendant de voir au loin le ministère, je vole...

_Mes chers parents_  
_Je pars_  
_Je vous aime mais je pars_  
_Vous n'aurez plus d'enfant_  
_Ce soir_  
_Je n' m'enfuis pas je vole_  
_Comprenez bien je vole_  
_Sans fumée sans alcool_  
_Je vole je vole_


End file.
